


Formula 1 Oneshots

by RuleTheWorldGirlFF



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuleTheWorldGirlFF/pseuds/RuleTheWorldGirlFF
Summary: A collection of formula 1 OneShots
Kudos: 1





	1. Daniel Ricciardo

Sometimes Formula 1 is hard. Not every race goes well, you're not always having the right puncture or the motor is not working well... or, there are so many things, which can go wrong and sometimes they do.   
Today is a day like this for Daniel. His race was far from perfect. Even though starting from P4 he somehow managed to end the race on P13, which means no points for him and that's depressing.  
Claire bares this in mind as she walks through the R  
renault motorhome to Daniel's room.   
"Is Danny in his room?", she stops Michael, who was about to pass her. The coach looks up, notices her and nods than.   
"He locked himself up right after the race. He didn't even attend briefing!", he answers. Claire frustratedly sighs.   
"Thanks", she said, with a thankful smile on her lips and moves forward. She knocks on Daniel's door.   
"Babe, it's me", she shouts with a calm voice, knowing Daniel wouldn't open the door if it is Michael or Cyrill or anybody else than his girlfriend behind it.   
"Open up, please, Honey", Claires continues, hoping Daniel won't escape her. He's a proud man and hates to admit he needs help. Claire hoped it would go away after some time in their relationship but it never did. Just a week ago they had their second anniversary, so it should've been enough time by now.   
Finally the door unlocks. Daniel opens it slowly, trying to look as good as possible but he knows he looks horrible, with his hair being all messy because he hasn't shower yet.  
„You look like you could use a hug!", Claire determines and smiles softly at Daniel.  
„Maybe it's because I really need one", he murmurs with a broken voice. Thereafter he steps out of the doorframe so Claire could come in, before he locks the door again. He want no one but Claire here.   
„Come 'ere, honey", she whispers and pulls jet boyfriend into a deep hug. Daniel pressed his head to her shoulder and throws his hands around her waist, to hold her as close as possible because her warmth is the only thing holding him on earth right now.   
„I'm so sorry the race went like this", Claire whispers, while pushing the strains of Daniels curls back behind his hair.  
„I know, we can't change it. It was a shitty race, I wish I never drove!", Daniel answers. He pulls his face up and looks at Claire. His eyes got a little red.  
„You can cry if you want to!", she reassures and cups Daniel's cheek with his hand. The australian shakes his head immediately.   
„I don't want to. I just want today to pass", he confirms.   
„I thought about going out for dinner in the evening, so you can forget about f1!", Claire suggests. A small smile crawled on Daniel's face.  
„That sounds perfect to me", hen confesses, before pulling Claire in for another hug.   
„Thank you for being there for me, love"  
Daniel kisses Claire's cheek after those words and makes her smile.  
„Always", she said.


	2. Charles Leclerc

It was nights like these that keep you up. Your eyes are widely open, focusing on the ceiling above you. Just the white ceiling.   
You are exactly listening to every sound from outside, hoping it wouldn't be him. Not him. You know he likes to walk your street up and down, down and up. He likes to scare you. He likes to show you, you still belong to him. You don't. Yet you can't stop fearing him because even though you two have been together for something what feels like forever, you never imagined him cheating on you, him doing anything that will hurt you. But.... he has done all of those things and now he's not leaving you.  
He's watching you. You feel like he's watching you all the time. On your way to work, on your way back home, on your way meeting friends. All day. All night.

He might stand outside and look up to your house. You're happy you just have an appartement and if it gets really bad you can always run to your neighbor. You told her about your scary ex. She said your always welcome. Still you don't feel welcome if you have to wake her up in the middle of the night just because you're scared.   
Maybe he isn't outside waiting. Maybe he is.  
You can barely breath, your heart aches, you want to cry but you're to scared to do so.  
Without moving much of your body, you start to scan your bedside table with your fingers, looking for you phone. As you finally grab it, you take it and open it up.   
There's one person you want to call. One person you know who won't be mad at you for calling him at three in the morning. Charles. You met him a few years ago and you two have been best friends ever since.  
You scroll through your contacts before finding Charles and calling him. Hopefully he will pick up. Hopefully he's gonna wake up. What if not?  
Charles picks up.  
„Y/N?", he asks with a sleepy voice which almost makes you feel horrible for waking him up so early.  
„Charles?", you whisper: „I'm scared"  
Charles seems to be awake right away. He knows all about your stalking ex.  
„Is he there?", he asks.  
„I don't know", you whisper, being as silent as possible because he might hear something.   
„I'm... I'm just scared. Can you please come over? I want you here right know, I... I need you. You make me feel safe!", you continue. A sob fills the room as you feel a teardrop dripping out of your eyes.   
There's no way for Charles for saying no.  
„I'm at yours in around ten minutes. Wait for me, love!", he says before ending the phone call. You nod even though you know Charles doesn't see it.  
Your phone lays on the bedsheet next to you, while your just scanning the room. It's quite scary considering the fact it's so dark. There're shadows all over. Shadows of everything. Shadows of your closet, your half open door. Everything.   
If he sees those shadows? Hopefully not.  
You're nervously tapping on the mattress and press your lips together while waiting for Charles. How does it comes ten minutes take so long? He must've been lying. That can't be ten minutes.  
You finally hear a silent klick at the door, which shows you Charles is finally coming it. You have him keys a long time ago, so he can always come and go as he wants to.  
„Y/N?", his voices echoes through the apartment. He's way more awake right now than he was on the phone.  
„I... I'm in bed", you stutter not feeling the power of being loud. But your loud enough for Charles.   
You see his gaze as he walks through the doorframe. His eyes lay on you, than he moves across the room right to the windows. He looks out, checks every corner of the street.  
„It seems like no ones there", he than says. You feel relief flowing through your body and breath out. You didn't even notice you were holding your breath.  
Charles comes to you and sits on the edge of your bed.  
Immediately you're lifting the bedsheet up, inviting Charles to crawl closer to you.  
A small smile appears on his lips, before he takes off his jeans jacket and throws it on the floor.  
„Your still scared?", he asks, while slipping under the covers. You shook your head.  
„Not anymore"  
„Good, cause there's no need for you to be scared as long as I'm with you", he says.  
Charles wraps his arms around you, holding you close to himself, so you can put his head on his chest. His heartbeat is calming. His touch is warming.   
„Thanks for coming", your whisper.  
„I'll always come if you need me", he promises you and you know it's the truth.


	3. Lewis Hamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: nsfw

"You're done for today?", Lewis voice jolts you out of your daydream, which was obviously about Lewis, as always. You blink a few times before turning your head to him.   
"No I'm not, I got so many things left to do!", you answer him with a sleepy voice. You move your hands to your eyes to whip a little tiredness out of them, at least you wished you could but it doesn't work.   
"Wanna have a break?", Lewis whispers and comes closer to you, until his lips meet with your ear.   
"I wish I could, but I don't have the time for it, babe!", you answer him sadly and then move your eyes back to the screen on your computer. Lewis sighs and kisses you again, this time on the cheek.   
"I promise it won't take long!", he tries to convince you.   
"I can't! This has to be ready til tomorrow and I'm not even halfway through!"  
Lewis groans loudly before taking his head back. You think he is going downstairs back to his Netflix series now but you know you're wrong as soon as he grabs the back of your office chair to turn you around. Your fingers slip from the keyboard.   
"Babe, honestly!", you don't want to sound angry but you can't help it.   
"Give me ten minutes!", he says while going on his knees right in front of you.   
"Babe, we won't have sex in my office room. Forget about it!"  
"Who ever said something about sex? We can have sex later that night, right now I just want to make you feel good!"  
Your attention rases as you exactly knows what feels good means. You try to push Lewis away, who seems to be very stubborn today.   
"Ten minutes!", he begs, as his hands run up and down your thighs, going under the thin fabric of your dress. His eyes got darker with every second passing, while you think about if you really have the time for Lewis.   
"Ten minutes!", you decide. A grin spreads across your boyfriend's face, as he moves his arms around your body pushing you closer to the edge of the chair.   
His fingers slip in your underwear, slowly dancing over your ass cheeks, before squeezing them together. A gasp flips over your lips.   
Lewis starks kissing the sensitive skin on your thighs and guides his head further between your legs, pushing them open. You can feel his hot breath against your core, as his nose greets with the cloth of your underwear.   
You moan when his fingers dig into the flesh of your ass, making your fingers press against the leather of your chair.   
"Babe, no.. I hate your teasing!", you stutter, completely out of breath.   
Lewis looks up from between your legs.   
"If you don't like my teasing, then why are you moaning?", he asks. His lips curl up to a dirty grin.   
"You have seven minutes left to make me feel good!", you say with a cold tone. Lewis laughs.   
"I keep my promise!", he assures you. His fingers grap the gum of your slip and roll it down your legs, so it falls down on the floor between your ankles.   
You bite your lower lip when you feels Lewis hot breath against your core again. Your hands grab his shoulders and you dig your fingers into the fabric of his white shirt.   
A moan escapes your mouth as you feel Lewis fingers meeting with your entrance, while he pulls you closer. Your hands move to his hair.   
"Babe", you whimper. Lewis fingers curl into you and you start to feel the tension in your abdomen raising. You pushed your hips into Lewis touch, laying a bit back to give him more place.  
„Just wanna know if it feels good", he says with a cheeky grin across his face. You bite your lower lip, meeting with the dark if his eyes.   
„It feels good", you give up, allowing Lewis to have that victory over you. His smile widens while his his fingers move deeper into you.   
„Oh Babe", you moan and curl your nails into the leather of your chair. The tension inside your body raises more and more with every passing second, before you finally feel a relief lighten up your body as you come.   
Lewis smirks and pulls his fingers out of you.   
„Don't you dare to say, you don't feel better now!", he warns you, as he could read all your thoughts again.   
You lick over your lips before bend forward to him. You kissed him softly.  
„I won't!", you promised: „Cause I'm feel damn good now"  
„Just be ready for feeling perfect tonight!", he grins. A laugh escapes your mouth.  
„I can't wait"


End file.
